The present invention relates to helical conveying apparatus, and more particularly to a helical conveying apparatus for coating articles with a surface coating material and conveying the coated articles.
Helical conveyor devices are per se known. Also linear conveyor devices for coating articles are known.
However, there are no vertical helical apparatus known to me which coats articles with a coating material and conveys the coated articles.